ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wizard's Way to Say Hello/Transcript
(Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Tara Duncan”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby-Doo meets Tara Duncan. (The Mystery Machine is driving in Rosemond) '''Velma: You know, this is kinda nice of Shaggy’s cousin to come to this to visit her. Shaggy: Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve visited Haley. Right, Scoob? Scooby: Yeah. Fred: How far is your cousin’s place, Shagg? Shaggy: It’s not that far actually, you just have to turn right. Daphne: I hope we don’t get lost here. Velma: I too. Because we have to find to way out of the lost way for sure. Otherwise, we be lost in the town forever. Shaggy: Don’t way, Scooby and I will get us there, no prob-blamo. Eh, Scoob? Scooby: Yeah. Shaggy: '''We can get us there in no time. Nothing to worry about. (Cut to two girls and a boy) '''Tara: Oh, I love shopping. Sparrow: Me too. It is the greatest girly thing ever. Tara: Where we go next? Cal: Oh, please, any girl can do anything dumb. I in the other hand, shall go to the video game store to find something way cooler than girly stuff. Sparrow: Cal, don’t be a push over. Doing girl stuff is way better than doing boy stuff. Cal: And what actually do you mean?! Sparrow: It means girls are better than boys. Tara: Hey, hey, hey, guys. You both can just calm down a bit, everything will be perfect, no evil monster, werewolves or ugly beasts. Sparrow: (Angrily growls at her) Tara: No offense. Sparrow: None taken. (Cut back to the Mystery Inc. gang) Fred: Shaggy, are you sure you know where we’re going? Shaggy: Of course I do. Believe me. Daphne: I think that we’re lost. Shaggy: No, not to me. I know where we’re going? I knew a shortcut, but first some food for me and Scooby. Scooby: Yeah, Yeah. Velma: Food, food, food. It’s that all you can think of? Shaggy: Like, yeah, duh. I can’t give direction on an empty stomach. Can you Scoob? Scooby: Nah-uh. Fred: There’s a restaurant ahead. Let me stop here, and we’ll get something to eat. Shaggy: Groovy. Scooby: I love to eat. (Back to the spellbinders) Tara: Glad we got this spot. I’m hungry. Cal: Yeah, I’m hungry I can eat a house. Tara: Really? Sparrow: Not funny, Cal. Cal: What? It was a good joke. Sparrow: Why I- (turns into a beast) Tara: Okay we get the message. Now can you calm down? (Sparrow turns back to normal) Cal: Geez (cut back to Mystery Inc.) Fred: Found a place to eat. Shaggy: Let's eat. (Then enters, Tara, Cal, and Sparrow.) Sparrow: Here we are. Tara: Okay, let's go get something. (Then, Scooby sees them and then realizes who they are) Scooby: Shaggy. Look. Shaggy: What is it, Scoob? (Sees Tara, Cal, and Sparrow) Tara: Okay, why are you looking at us? Shaggy: Zoinks! Hey gang, look who it is! Fred: Wow! Velma: Jinkies! Daphne: Jeepers. Shaggy: Like it's Tara Duncan, the spellbinder. And her friends, Cal and Sparrow. In person! Cal: Uh? Sparrow: They recognize us? Daphne: We sure do. Fred: What are you guys doing here? Tara: Getting something to eat. Shaggy and Scooby: Us too. Fred: Anyway, I'm Fred Jones. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. Sparrow: Nice to meet you guys. Besides, what are you guys doing in Rowsman? Shaggy: On our way to stay with my cousin for this summer. Fred: Yeah. She's rich like Shaggy is. Velma: Will you like to join us for this summer vacation? Tara: Sure. We'll be happy to join you guys. How about it guys? Cal: Sure thing. Sparrow: I'm in. Velma: But first, let's eat. Shaggy: Yeah, I can't wait any longer. (After they eat, the gang are in the Mystery Machine) Daphne: Alright, Let's go. (Fred started the engine and drive) Sparrow: It's for you to give us a ride with you guys. Cal: Yeah, we appreciate that. Daphne: Aw, you're welcome. Tara: So, which way do we go, Shaggy? Shaggy: Well, according to Haley's map, you should go left on this street straight ahead. (They turn left) Shaggy: And then you should be able to see the house right about - Now. Like, here it is. (They got out of the Mystery Machine.) Daphne: Wow. Velma: Jinkies. Cal: So that's your cousin's place, Shaggy? Shaggy: Yeah, I never forget that bell tower in it. (They go to the door, until the door opened) Tara: Hello? Anyone home? (Then, a 9 yr-old girl jumped on Shaggy from behind) 9 yr-old girl: Cousin Shaggy! It's finally good to see you!! Shaggy: Hey like it's good to see you too, Haley. Daphne: So you must be Haley? Haley: That's me. Shaggy: Yep, that's her alright. My favorite cousin in the world. Sparrow: I see now how you like Haley so much. Cal: Yeah, she really a fan of Mystery Inc., just like me. Tara: Since when were you ever a fan of Mystery Inc.? Cal: Oh, secret. Shaggy: Haley, I like you meet my friends, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Tara Duncan, Sparrow, and Cal. And you remember my pal, Scooby. Scooby: Yeah, yeah. Haley: Hey Scooby, it's been a while. Shaggy: It's Uncle George, here? He'll be happy to see me and the gang. Haley: He sure is. And- wait a minute. Shaggy, did you say "Tara Duncan"? Tara: That's me. Haley: You're "Tara Duncan"? The "Tara Duncan"? Shaggy: That's her alright. Haley: Well, I'll be a monkey's auntie! She and her friends are spellbinder, just like us, Shaggy! Shaggy: Not in front of the gang. (Then they got suspicious about Shaggy and Haley) Fred: What do you mean "spellbinders, just like you and Shaggy?" Haley: Me and Shaggy's side of the family are human and spellbinders. That means that we're half-human and half-spellbinders. Sparrow: Half-human, half-spellbinder? Shaggy: It's true. And my family keep it a secret from the town's people since then. Cal: We understand that now. Haley: I nice for you guys to stay here for the summer, beside I can use some of Mystery Inc. and the Alpha Team's help right now for a mystery. Tara: "A mystery?" Velma: How come? Haley: Well, legend says that the ghost of Wiz Ghoul would be back to haunt this mansion. I bet he's after out family jewels. Daphne: Family jewels? Cal: What kind of family jewels you have? Haley: They're call the Spellbinder Jewels. Shaggy, you remember who was after the jewels last time do you? Shaggy: Yeah, Scooby and I remember. It was cousin Harold, he wanted to steal the family jewels so he can get rich. Scooby: Yeah, rich. Fred: Well, now that we’re here can you show us around the house? Tara: And meet Shaggy’s uncle and aunt. Haley: Oh, of course. (Then Scooby and Sparrow see a masked ghost) Scooby and Sparrow: Yikes!! (They run and Sparrow jumps into Shaggy’s arms, as Scooby did the same thing with Tara) Velma: What got into you guys? Sparrow: A ghost! Scooby and I saw a ghost! Tara: You and Scooby saw a ghost? Fred: Where? Shaggy: Yeah, can you show us where you saw him? Sparrow: Out the window! (They look out the window) Daphne: Well, I don’t see anything out the window. Sparrow: But it was right there! You saw him to, right Scooby? Scooby: Yeah. Fred: Come on guys, there’s nobody here but us. Cal: Maybe you two are just seeing things. Sparrow: We’re not seeing things, we saw it! Argh!! It makes me so mad I’m gonna- (Turns into a beast) Shaggy: ZOINKS!! Scooby: A monster! (They run from Sparrow) Sparrow: Hey! Where are you guys going!? Tara: Shaggy! Scooby! Come back! It’s just Sparrow! (They continue running until Shaggy realizes something.) Shaggy: Wait a sec, Scoob. (He and Scooby stopped) I just realize something. Scooby: What's that? Shaggy: That beast was Sparrow. I forgot, she turns into a beast whenever she's afraid or angry. Like, hahaha, oops. Sorry about that Sparrow, you scared Scooby and me to death. Sparrow: (turns back to her normal self) It’s okay. I get used to it. (They hear a laugh) Shaggy, Scooby, and Sparrow: YIKES! (Runs off and hide under the desk) (Then, a ghost appeared) The Ghost of Wiz Ghoul: I am the ghost of Wiz Ghoul, this will be your warning! Leave this place at once, or you are doomed! (The ghost vanished into thin air) Shaggy: We sure will. Sparrow: I’m outta here! (They run) Tara Duncan: Not so fast, you guys. Veta Levitis. (She used her levitation spell and catches Shaggy, Scooby, and Sparrow) Tara Duncan: There’s no such thing as a ghost. It’s probably someone dressed as ghost to scare us out of the house for some reason. Shaggy: That’s what you think. But does the ghost know that? Scooby and Sparrow: No! Sparrow: I say let’s get out of this place, and fast! Shaggy: I’m with you, Sparrow. Count me out. Tara Duncan: I can’t believe this. Daphne: Believe what? Tara: My best friend, Sparrow's a chicken. ???: Hey, what's going on down there? Shaggy: Uncle James. Haley: Daddy. Uncle James Rogers III: Haley. Oh hey good old nephew of mine, so good to see you. Shaggy: Good to see you to, Uncle James. Uncle James Rogers III: These must be your friends, my nephew has told me all about you. Cal: What shall we do now? Fred: Let's split up. Tara and Cal, you guys are with me, Velma and Daphne. Sparrow, you go with Shagg and Scooby. Tara Duncan: Okay. Cal: We’ll meet in the manner as soon as we find anything to solve the mystery. (Fred, Velma, Daphne, Tara and Cal went the other way) Shaggy: Well, Sparrow like uh… where should we go? Sparrow: To the library, I guess. Maybe there’s some information.Category:Episode Transcripts